


I search myself

by masqueerade



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode 2.14 Escape From Earth-2, M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueerade/pseuds/masqueerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco wants to know if Barry hooked up with his doppelganger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I search myself

“Nothing happened.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Cisco…”

“What else were you doing off by yourselves?” Cisco asked, for perhaps about the fifth since they’d returned to Earth-1.

_“Can we talk? Uh, in private.” His Earth-2 double approached him after the rescue, voice carefully level._

_Barry ran them back to his house._

“We talked. Gave each other advice, you know.  Unique perspective.” Barry frowned. “Why, did you hook up with your double?”

“Pfft, no.” Cisco pouted. “Doppel-me was evil, and then, you know, _dead_ , but doppel-you was a nice guy. Once in a lifetime opportunity for a little you time, and you're honestly saying you passed it up?” He waggled his eyebrows obnoxiously.

_“I can’t believe you’re a superhero. You’re so…” Earth-2 Barry flushed. “I mean, I could never do what you do.”_

_“You’re capable of more than you think. Look at what you did today.”_

_“…Yeah.”_

“You know I’m straight, right?” Barry insisted.

“It’s you! It’s basically masturbating, dude.”

_“Wow, you’re… I mean, you look…” Barry’s double swallowed, eyes raking over his torso. “Wow.”_

_Barry grinned. “Superpowers, you know.”_

“And he’s married.”

“Again, it’s basically masturbating.”

_Their teeth clicked as they leaned into the kiss at the same angle, breaking apart with a soft laugh._

_Moving back in again._

Barry glared.

“Fine, okay. You just talked.” Cisco threw his hands up in resignation, wandering away mumbling. “What’s the point of going to an alternate dimension and not…”

_Barry slid his hands down the slightly narrower frame of his doppelganger, settling on his hips to pull against him, drawing near identical shuddering gasps from both of them._

_He moaned as the other Barry bit his neck, hard enough to bruise._

_They clung together, exploring their bodies mirrored in each other, taking in every similarity and difference._

Barry sighed and moved to a mirror. Giving his reflection a wry smile, he pulled back his collar, rubbing a hand over his neck, smooth and unmarked.

**Author's Note:**

> Barry-2 was adorable and I'm waaay into selfcest, basically.  
> I'm aware the timing doesn't actually fit. au where they had a bit of downtime after escaping zoom's lair, mmkay.
> 
> I hope it flows okay? and the formatting is clear? and who is saying/doing what is clear? pls let me know if not.
> 
> title from Divinyls' I Touch Myself, lmao


End file.
